Alvin and the Chipmunks: One-Shot Stories
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shot stories about what happens when Alvin and the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes get into funny, fun, silly, and sometimes weird situations. Contains cute, funny, and heart-warming moments. Enjoy!
1. Picking the Right Outfit

These are just One-Shots of Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes that I thought of. I own nothing expect the ideas for the One-Shots. All Rights Reserved go to **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.

Alvin and the Chipmunks one-shots:  CGI Chipmunks & Chipettes

Alvin and Brittany One-Shots:

Picking the Right Outfit:

Alvin is in the Chipette's bedroom-with Brittany's permission of course- to help her pick out an outfit.

Brittany: "So, which outfit do you think I should wear? This one…" She shows Alvin a pink sparkly T-shirt with a white B on it in cursive. "OR should I wear **_this_** one?!" Again, Brittany shows the red-clad chipmunk a different outfit; a vivid pink t-shirt over a long sleeve white and light pink stripped shirt, complete with her light blue jacket.

Alvin: "I don't know. The first option was good, but it needs a little something extra. The second option is also good, but you might be too warm with your jacket on. But, if you take the jacket off, then you look like your wearing some kind of weird winter sweater!"

Brittany: "Alvin!"

Alvin: "I was joking! Uh, second option. Save the sparkly pink shirt for a concert or something!"

Brittany: "Thank you, Alvin."

Alvin: "No problem, Brittany."

Well, that's the first one-shot. The order is going to go Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, then it will be a variety of them. Don't forget to Read and Review everyone.


	2. Too Much Pink!

Too Much Pink:

Brittany: "Hey Alvin, I just thought of something. Some guys wear the color pink. Why don't you wear pink?"

Alvin: "Red is my favorite color. Besides, pink is meanly a girl's color, and pink is unmanly! No offense!"

Brittany: "None taken, Alvin. But seriously, you really should wear pink. Did you know that pink is actually red and white mixed together? Or that pink represents the feelings of hope and love?"

Alvin: "What? Ah, forget it! This is confusing! I'm leaving!"

Alvin starts to run off the bed, but Brittany sees what he is doing, and throws her pink bed sheets on top of him.

Alvin: "AHHHHH! Help! Get me outta here! Too much pink! Too much pink! BRITTANY!" *Struggles to get out of the sheets*

Brittany: *Giggles* "I told you that you should wear pink!"

Alvin: *Under the pink sheets* "Yes, but not a BED SHEET! Brittany get this thing off of me! I can't see anything!"

Brittany: "Okay, but you have to agree to wear pink for one whole day."

Alvin: *Still under the sheets* "What! No, I won't do it!"

Brittany: *Smirks* "Then I guess you're going to be under those pink bed sheets for quite some time!"

Alvin: *Under the pink sheets* "BRITTANY! I'm serious! I look like a pink ghost for crying out loud!"

Brittany: *Smiles* "Exactly! And you won't get out until you agree."

Alvin: "Alright! Alright! I agree! I will wear pink!" *Brittany finally takes the pink bed sheets off of Alvin*

Alvin: "Thank you for taking your pink sheets off of me. It was scary being stuck under there. Oh well, at least I don't look like a pink ghost anymore! Hehe"


	3. Trying Out Contact Lenses

Simon and Jeanette One-Shots:

Trying Out Contact Lenses

Simon: "Hi Jeanette. Dave got us some contact lens to try out. He said it would be like seeing without glasses."

Jeanette: "Oh, interesting. You want to try them out?"

Simon: "Sure! Let's go!" *They go to the upstairs bathroom to try the contacts*

Simon: "I'll try first to show you how to put them in." *Simon takes his glasses off, and carefully tries to put the first and second contact lenses into his eyes. He is able to get them in after a few attempts.*

Jeanette: "Okay. Let me try." *Jeanette does the same as Simon but has some difficulty getting them in. After several tries, she gets them in.*

Jeanette: "Yay! We did it!"

Simon: "Let's go show the others!" *The two intelligent chipmunks go to show everyone their new contact lenses.*

7 Hours Later…

Simon: "Ow! My eyes!"

Jeanette: "Ah! My eyes are burning!"

*They run upstairs, and try to get their contact lenses out while having watery eyes. Thankfully, they are able to get them out, and put their glasses on.*

Simon: *Shallow breathing* "I don't think wearing contact lenses is a good idea."

Jeanette: *Also breathing shallowly* "Ya. They hurt, and I can barely fit them into my eyes."

*From then on, Simon and Jeanette only wore their glasses.*

I will have the next One-Shot up soon. Please Read and Review.


	4. Tripping and Helping

Tripping and Helping

*All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes are hanging out on the couch, when Jeanette tells everyone that she is going to take a nap. Everyone says it's okay.*

*Jeanette gets under her covers, takes off her glasses, and falls asleep.*

2 and ½ hours later…

*Jeanette starts to wake up, but the bedroom is all dark.*

Jeanette: *Grabs her glasses, and puts them on.* "Hello? Is anyone there?"

*Jeanette then goes to get out of bed, but can't see very well because it is dark. She accidentally gets her foot caught in her purple blanket, falls off the bed onto the floor, and her purple blanket falls on top of her, trapping her underneath it!*

*Simon comes up to the bedroom with a flashlight on to see how Jeanette is doing.*

Simon: "Jeanette? Are you awake?" Simon shines the light on Jeanette's bed, and she is gone. *Simon is getting concerned as a ghostly, purple, blanket-covered figure comes up behind Simon. Simon feels something soft touch his shoulder. He shines the light on the purple ghostly figure, and jumps backwards screaming.*

Jeanette: *Under the purple blanket* "Simon? Simon, help me! I'm stuck!"

Simon: "Jeanette? Is that you?" *Jeanette replies with a "Yes!" Simon gets closer, and helps get the purple blanket off, revealing Jeanette.*

Simon: "Jeanette!" *Simon hugs her for a minute, then they let go.*

Jeanette: "I'm sorry if I scared you. The room was dark, and I must have tripped on my purple blanket, and it fell on me."

Simon: "Everyone makes mistakes."

*Simon looks at the purple blanket and smiles*

Simon: "You want to be a big purple ghost together?"

Jeanette: *happily* "Sure!"

*Simon grabs the purple blanket as Jeanette lets Simon get up on her shoulders, and Jeanette stands up holding Simon's feet, with the flashlight shining upwards. Simon throws the purple blanket over them so they are completely covered. Jeanette starts walking as Simon waves his arms playfully. Simon and Jeanette: *Playfully* "BOOOOOOOOO!" *They pretend to be a walking big purple ghost.*

I will update the next One-Shot whenever I can Read and Review please.


	5. Baking with Flour

Theodore and Eleanor One-Shots:

Baking With Flour

Theodore: "Hey Eleanor, do you want to bake something together?"

Eleanor: "Sure thing, Theodore. What did you want to bake?"

Theodore: "Hmmm… How about some brownies?!"

Eleanor: "Okay! Let's get started!"

*Theo and Eleanor go into the kitchen, and get the ingredients. Theodore reads from the recipe book, while Eleanor carefully measures each ingredient and puts them into the bowl.*

Theodore: "Now, all we need is to pour in the flour, and mix the ingredients!"

Eleanor: "Oh! I'll get it!"

*Eleanor climbs up on the cabinets to get the white powder. She almost gets it down, and then she slips, and the white flour accidentally spills all over her.*

Theodore: "Eleanor!"

*Theodore runs over and helps a ghostly white Eleanor out of a pile of white flour on the table. Eleanor tries to brush and shake the flour off of herself.*

Theodore: "Eleanor, are you alright?"

Eleanor: "Yes. I'm just covered in flour."

Theodore: *Smiles* "Well, maybe we can put you in the bowl. At least you'd taste delicious!"

Eleanor "Theodore! *Giggles* you're so silly!"

*The green clad chipmunks keep laughing while pouring the flour into the bowl. They mix the ingredients, and then Dave helps put the mixture into a rectangular pan, puts it in the oven, takes it out, and cuts the brownies into squares. Eleanor and Theodore get washed up, before coming back into the kitchen to try their brownies. Theodore and Eleanor like their brownies.*


	6. The Ghost

The Ghost

*Eleanor is having another brownie, and Theodore goes upstairs to find something fun to do. He approaches his and his sibling's bedroom, and hears a spooky sound.*

Theodore: "H-Hello? Is anybody in there?"

*Theodore starts to walk into the room, when a big, purple blanket-covered creature blocks his path. Theodore screams!*

Purple blanket-covered creature: "BOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Theodore: "AHHHHHHH! A ghost!"

*Theodore backs away scared, as the purple blanket ghost keeps walking towards him. Jeanette trips on the bottom of her purple blanket causing her and Simon (who is on her shoulders) to lose their balance*

Purple ghost: *Swaying* "Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!"

Theodore: *Shaking* "Somebody help me!"

*The purple ghost moves forward, towards the green-clad chipmunk. Jeanette trips under the purple blanket again, causing her and Simon to fall!*

Theodore: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*The purple blanket ghost falls forward, and lands right on top of Theodore, trapping him underneath the 'ghost'.*

Theodore: *stuck under the blanket ghost* "Help! Help! I'm being attacked by a ghost! Help!"

Jeanette *under the purple blanket* "Ah, I can't get out! Simon! Where are you?!"

Simon: *also under the purple blanket* "Ah! Get me out! Get me out! Get me out! Jeanette, help!"

*Simon walks and bumps into Theodore, but can't see him under the blanket. Theodore can't see Simon either, and they both get spooked!*

Simon: *Gets scared* "Ah! What was that?! Jeanette! There's something under the blanket! Help!"

Theodore: *Scurries around in fright* "Ah! It's a ghost! It's a ghost! Help!"

*Dave and Eleanor come running up the stairs to see what all the screaming is about.*

Dave: "What's going on?"

Jeanette under the purple blanket: "Dave! Help! We're stuck!"

*Dave throws the purple blanket off, revealing Jeanette. Eleanor goes and hugs her sister. Simon and Theodore are still under the blanket running around frantically! Dave then pulls the other end of the blanket off revealing Theodore. Eleanor goes and hugs her counterpart as well.*

Dave: "Jeanette? Theodore? Are you alright?"

Jeanette and Theodore: "Yes."

*Simon is still under the purple blanket, and approaches the other chipmunks.*

Blanket-covered Simon: "Ahhhhh! Help me!"

Theodore: *Scared* "It's the ghost!"

*Theodore hides behind Eleanor for protection, when Dave takes the blanket again, and pulls it off showing Simon."

Theodore: "Simon!" *The two brothers run over and hug each other.*

Theodore: *Confused* "Wait. So what happened to the ghost?"

Simon: "Oh, Jeanette and I were under her purple blanket pretending to be a ghost for fun."

*Simon and Jeanette apologize, and hug Theodore. They hug Eleanor as well, and then go to put the flashlight and purple blanket away. Dave leaves as Theodore, and Eleanor laugh at how silly the situation was, then the two green-clad chipmunks go hang out in their bedroom.*

Eleanor: "Well, that was quite unusual!"

Theodore: "Yes. Especially when you think your siblings are a ghost."

*Both Theodore and Eleanor smile, then giggle while looking at each other.*

Eleanor: *stomach growls* "Oh, looks like I need another brownie. Do you want one, Theodore?"

Theodore: "Yes please,"

*Theodore then goes over to his bed, as Eleanor heads for the bedroom door.


	7. Simon and Theodore: Brotherly Fun

Simon and Theodore One-Shot: Brotherly Fun

*Eleanor goes to get some brownies, while Simon comes into the bedroom and goes over to Theodore. Both brothers are now on Theodore's bed.*

Simon: "Hi Theodore, what's new?"

Theodore: "Nothing much. What about you?"

Simon: "Oh, nothing really."

( Silence follows)

Simon: "So, you really thought that Jeanette and I were a ghost, huh?"

Theodore: "Yes. I'm surprised you two were able to do that, since the room was dark."

Simon: *Puts a paw on Theodore's shoulder* "Theodore, buddy. There are no such things as ghosts. It was all just pretend. Jeanette and I were just playing around with a flashlight under a blanket. We're sorry we scared you Theodore. We didn't think anyone was going to come into the bedroom."

Theodore: "Don't worry about it. Besides, you and Jeanette were just trying to have fun!"

Simon: "Yes."

*Theodore then blushes while looking at his bed covers.*

Simon: "What?"

Theodore: "Well, I was wondering if…"

Simon: "You were wondering if I would pretend to be a ghost with you for fun."

Theodore: "Yes, please?"

Simon: *smiles and rolls his eyes* "Oh, okay! I'll pretend to be a ghost with you, little buddy."

Theodore: "YAY!" *Theodore hugs Simon, and Simon hugs him back.*

*Theodore opens the closet, climbs up the clothing, and shelves until he gets to the bed sheets. He then grabs two white bed sheets, and drops them to the ground, before climbing back down. Simon and Theodore unfold the sheets, close the bedroom door, and hold the white bed sheets over their heads.*

Simon: "Ready to have some fun, Theodore?"

Theodore: "Yes!"

Simon: "Okay!"

*Simon and Theodore throw the white bed sheets over themselves, and walk around the room waving their arms around like ghosts.*

Theodore: *happy* "_Booooooooooo_!" *waves his arms around playfully*

Simon: *Joins in while giggling* "_Boooooooooo_!"

Theodore: *playfully* "_Booooo_! I'm a ghost!"

Simon: "I'm a ghost too! _Boooooo_!"

*The two young chipmunks happily pretend to be ghosts for several minutes, then poke their faces out of the white bed sheets, and meet each other by the door.*

Theodore: *giggles* "That was fun! We should do this more often!"

Simon: "Yes, I'm glad we got to do something fun together."

*With their bodies, and heads still covered by the white bed sheets, Theodore gives Simon another hug. As Simon hugs back, Eleanor opens the door with a plate of brownies, and sees the bed sheet covered chipmunk brothers hugging.*

Eleanor: *Confused face expression* "Ah, what are you two doing?"

*Simon and Theodore separate from the hug, look at Eleanor, then back at each other, and grin. The two brothers grab their white bed sheets, and cover themselves with the sheets completely.*

Bed sheet covered Simon and Theodore: *Playfully* "We are _ghosts_! _BOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

*Eleanor takes the plate of brownies and starts to playfully run away with them.*

Eleanor: *Playfully* "Oh no! The ghosts are after me! Help!"

Bed sheet-covered Simon and Theodore: "Please give us some brownies! _BOOOOOOOOO!_"

Eleanor: *Playfully* "Oh my! The ghosts want my brownies! ... Okay, you can have some brownies; if you let me be a bed sheet ghost too."

*Simon and Theodore poke their heads out of the white bed sheets.*

Simon and Theodore: "Deal!"

*Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor eat the brownies, they then get cleaned up, and head back into the bedroom. Theodore gets an extra white bed sheet for Eleanor. Eleanor unfolds the white bed sheet, as Simon and Theodore grab the white sheets they were using. The three chipmunks then throw the white bed sheets over themselves, and pretend to be ghost for the rest of the night.*


	8. Alvin and Theodore: Bubble Gum Trouble

Alvin and Theodore One Shot: Bubble Gum Trouble

*Alvin and Theodore are hanging out, and chewing bubble gum.*

Alvin: "Hey Theodore, want to see who can blow the biggest bubble?"

Theodore: *chewing gum* "Okay!"

*Theodore blows a bubble until it is about the same size as him. After two more blows, it pops!"

Alvin: "Not bad, Theodore. Now, let me try!"

*Alvin blows his bubble, and as keeps blowing, the bubble keeps getting bigger! Soon, it is so big that it is four times the size of Alvin! Then, Alvin's bubble begins to rise, surprising Alvin.*

Alvin: *speaks with gritted teeth* "Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Theodore, get me down!"

*Theodore jumps to grab Alvin, but barely misses. Theodore tries again, and can't get reach Alvin! Alvin then goes flying away still attached to the bubble.*

Theodore: "Alvin, come back! You can stop blowing now! You won!"

Alvin *teeth are still gritted as he speaks* "I know, but I can't get loose! My teeth are stuck to the gum! Help!"

*Theodore chases after Alvin into the living room as Alvin continues to float away.*

Alvin: "Help! Chipmunk airborne! Chipmunk airborne! Help!"

*Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor come running into the family room thinking Alvin has done something bad.*

Simon: "Okay Alvin, what have you…" *Simon and the others look up, and see Alvin floating in the air with a bubble connected to his mouth.* "ALVIN! What are you doing? How on earth did you get up there?!"

Alvin: "A bubble gum blowing contest with Theodore. Now help me!"

*All of the chipmunks and Chipettes thought that they might be able to reach Alvin if they stood on top of each other. They tried it, but they weren't high enough to get Alvin down! After everyone was back on the ground, they made suggestion about how to get Alvin down.*

Brittany: "We have to get Dave!"

Simon: "We can't! Dave's at work. It would take too long." *Simon sighs* "I really don't want to suggest this, but we have no alternative… We have to pop the bubble."

Alvin: *eyes widen* "'Pop the bubble'?! Are you crazy?!"

Simon: "We have to if you want to get down!"

*Simon goes to the kitchen, grabs a cheese ball, and aims it at the bubble.*

Simon: "Heads up, Alvin! You are coming in for a landing!"

*Simon throws the cheese ball at the bubble, popping the bubble, and Alvin falls down onto the couch. Alvin's lips are covered in pink bubble gum.*

Alvin: *chewing the gum* "Thank you, Simon." *continues to chew the gum*

*There were no more bubble gum blowing contests after that.*


	9. Alvin and Brittany One-Shot: The Bee

Alvin and Brittany One-Shot: The Bee

*Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor are out shopping while Alvin and Brittany are back home doing their homework. However, as they do their homework, a bee buzzes around Alvin's head.*

Alvin: *swats the bee away* "Go away."

*The bee leaves for a second, then comes back.*

Alvin: *Swats the bee again* "Shoe!"

*The bee continues to fly back and forth, bothering Alvin.*

Alvin: *keeps swatting at the bee* "Go! Leave! Get lost!"

*The bee just keeps bothering Alvin, making more annoyed.*

Alvin: *growls* "That's it! I can't concentrate with all of this buzzing!"

*Alvin grabs an empty water bottle and begins swinging at the bee!*

Brittany: *pulls the homework away* "Alvin! Be careful!"

*Alvin continues to swing at the bee*

Alvin: *As he's swinging* "Sorry, Brittany! I'm just trying to get this bee!"

*Alvin moves around the house as he keeps trying to get the bee. Brittany follows him now interested by his attempts. As Alvin kept swinging at the bee however, he was causing a lot of havoc; pillows were flying off the couch, books, pictures, and other stuff went flying everywhere!*

Alvin: *While swinging near the curtains* "Get back here!"

*Alvin accidentally swings and misses. Alvin's water bottle gets caught in the curtains, but Alvin pulls it free, causing the curtains to come falling down. Alvin then jumps over to the couch, still swinging.*

Alvin: "You're not going to get away from me!"

*Alvin swings again, but the water bottle gets stuck on a blanket that's hanging. Alvin pulls hard causing the blanket to fall on top of him!*

Alvin: *stuck under the blanket while holding the empty water bottle* "Ahhhhh! Help! Get me out! I can't see!"

*As Alvin struggles under the blanket, Brittany sees the bee go flying into the trash bin. Brittany sees a small pile of trash on the table, and quickly pushes it into the trash bin. The bee is gone. Brittany washes her paws afterwards, and then goes over to the blanket covered Alvin.*

Brittany: *Thinking* 'Time for some fun!'

*Brittany waits for the blanket covered Alvin to stay still, then runs the tips of her paw along his head and pulls her paw away.*

Alvin: *under the blanket, and turns around* "Wh-What was that?!"

Brittany: *runs her paw by the blanket covered Alvin's ear, then smiles mischivously.* "BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Alvin: *under the blanket and panically swinging the water bottle around.* "Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's the bee! Help! Help! Where's the bee?! Get me outta here! Brittany, help! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

*Brittany laughs as the blanket covered Alvin falls off the couch, struggles some more and finally gets the blanket off of him. Alvin stares at her.*

Alvin: *gives Brittany a confused look* "Where's the bee?"

Brittany: *giggles* "Gone."

Alvin: *With wide eyes* "So it was you who scared me while I was under the blanket!"

Brittany: *Smiles* "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

Alvin: *mad* "BRIIITTTTTTTTANY!"

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	10. Eleanor and Theodore: Easter Eggs

Eleanor and Theodore One-Shot: Easter Eggs

Happy Easter Everyone!

*Theodore and Eleanor are at the kitchen table with a basket full of plastic Easter eggs. They are told by Dave to only hide the eggs that are red, blue, pink, or purple. Theodore and Eleanor understand.*

Theodore: "Let's get started."

*Theodore gets a red egg and goes to hide it, while Eleanor does the same, but with a pink egg. A few hours later, most of the eggs are hidden. There are only two eggs, each one a different color; blue and a purple one. Eleanor and Theodore take the eggs and smile.*

Theodore: "Where should we hide the last two eggs?"

Eleanor: *Thinking* "Hmmmm… Let's hide them in our bedroom. We already hid a erd and pink egg up there. It's only fair that Simon and Jeanette look there too."

*Theodore and Eleanor go upstairs to the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom, and go hide the eggs. After that's done, they meet by the door.*

Eleanor: "I hid Jeanette's egg in the bookshelf. Where did you hide Simon's egg?"

Theodore: "Under Simon's bed sheets. It might take him a while, but at least the egg is protected."

*Theodore and Eleanor giggle, and then go back downstairs.*

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Shots that you want me to do, just say tell me in a review. Happy Easter everyone! Read and review please.


End file.
